


Shock Value

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of Voldemort’s defeat there are several shocking ‘revelations and announcements’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one shot I ever wrote.

Harry entered the Great Hall bloodied and bruised. Despite his injuries and obvious weariness, he stood proudly immediately inside the main doors and swept his gaze around to all the students and professors. His gaze lingered briefly at the Slytherin table before he set his sights on the Head Table.

The room gradually quieted as people began to notice Harry standing there and word quickly spread to everyone. 

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed when she saw him. But Harry just held up his hand asking her to wait. She exchanged confused and worried glances with Ron, but tentatively sat back down.

Dumbledore stood but gestured to the other professors to remain seated. The silence became absolute. 

Yet, for another full minute Harry simply stood there saying nothing, as if he was waiting for something. Soon it became apparent what, or rather who, he was waiting for.

Professor Snape entered the hall and came up to Harry offering his student first one potion vial and then another, which Harry downed without a word. The potions professor was as bruised and bloody as Harry, but neither had yet to say a word explaining their appearance.

They exchanged a meaningful glance and as one they strode towards the Head Table. Shocking everyone, they paused before Dumbledore and bowed gracefully before the Headmaster.

Dumbledore bowed respectfully in return. “You are a welcome sight, my boys. We have been quite worried, and became even more concerned when we were unable to locate either of you,” he said gently with a kind smile.

Harry and Snape exchanged another glance and Snape nodded to Harry. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned back to the Headmaster. “Voldemort is dead and is gone forever.”

The reaction in the hall was immediate. Shocked gasps and cries could be heard throughout the hall. Dumbledore held out a hand to silence them all.

“It would seem that it has been an eventful three days for the two of you,” Dumbledore said, showing his own shock at the news only briefly. 

“Harry received certain information which allowed us to put plans into motion,” Snape said. “It was prudent that it be done in utmost secrecy, but the plans were successful and the Dark Lord is no more. We can discuss it further in your office.

Dumbledore nodded congenially. “Certainly, my boys. Then I think some medical attention and rest is in store for the two of you this afternoon before the feast and celebration this evening,” he said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry and Snape both rolled their eyes, causing the headmaster to chuckle. Dumbledore lifted his gaze to address everyone in the Great Hall. “It would seem that we have great cause for celebration. As you’ve all heard, Voldemort has finally been defeated!”

The students and professors finally broke their silence and cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall. The noise was deafening as everyone shouted out their joy that the war was finally over. 

After several minutes of silently watching the celebration, Harry and Snape once again exchanged a simple but knowing glance before turning as one and making their way to the Slytherin table. The room quieted once again as everyone watched the two bloodied and bruised heroes questioningly. Snape stopped at the head of the table as Harry continued on towards the centre where the seventh year Slytherins were seated. 

Draco Malfoy stood as Harry approached, while the rest of the school watched with bated breath. Harry locked eyes with Malfoy. 

“It’s over,” Harry said softly, yet his words carried throughout the silent hall. Harry and Malfoy bowed to each other before straightening and exchanging smirks. Harry stepped forward and whispered into his supposed enemy’s ear. Malfoy gave him a curt nod. 

Harry stepped back and turned sharply on his heel, striding back to meet Snape. The two walked purposefully back to the Head Table, where they once again bowed to Dumbledore. Then spinning to face the students, they paused only briefly before walking back out of the hall.

Noise erupted behind them once they’d stepped out into the Entrance Hall and began making their way to the Headmaster’s office.

~*~*~*~

Over the next hour, Harry and Snape calmly explained the events of the previous three days to the Headmaster, as well as what had led up to their disappearance.

During Harry’s sixth year, Snape and Harry had gradually built up a working relationship, particularly since Dumbledore had forced them to continue working together. After Sirius’ death, Harry finally recognized the necessity, apologized to Snape, and slowly learned to trust and respect his potions professor. His efforts paid off and little by little he gained the trust and respect of his professor in return.

After much diligent research, the potions master had completed a potion that would in essence tie Voldemort’s soul to his body so that once he was killed, he would not be able to return. Unfortunately, they would have to somehow get Voldemort to drink the potion and it would only be effective for 48 hours. 

One way or another Harry would then have to find a way to actually kill Voldemort within those 48 hours. Luckily, Harry also had other advantages.

Harry had his own personal spy.

Unbeknownst to anyone other than Snape, Draco Malfoy had begun passing Harry any information he could about his father and the Death Eaters’ activities. Harry had brought Snape into the secret alliance. Any pertinent information, Harry passed on to Snape who could then pass it on to Dumbledore without raising suspicion. 

Dumbledore didn’t know that the information was actually coming indirectly from Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort’s right hand man. Lucius received more information directly from Voldemort and was arrogant enough to pass much of that information on to his son. Lucius was grooming his son to stand beside him next to Voldemort, but little did Lucius know that Draco had decided he didn’t want to be a part of the kind of world that Voldemort was attempting to create.

Harry was also owed a life debt.

Draco had been able to find out through his father where Wormtail and Voldemort were hiding out. In particular, he’d also been able to ascertain a time when Wormtail would actually be at Malfoy Manor. It had been a lucky opportunity that Harry could not afford to pass up.

Draco was able to give valuable information about the Manor’s wards and entrances that would allow Harry and Snape to enter the Manor undetected. Harry, with Snape’s assistance, was able to _persuade_ Wormtail into assisting them. 

They had waited almost a full day until they could secretly get to Wormtail. Wormtail would be the one to administer the potion to Voldemort because, bound by the life debt, Peter Pettigrew had no choice but to do as Harry ordered. 

They had to wait another day before Wormtail returned to their hiding place to inform Harry and Snape that Voldemort had drank the potion. During the time that they waited, they surreptitiously kept watch on Voldemort’s hideout.

Over the course of several hours they began covertly picking off Death Eaters as they exited the manor house that Voldemort was using as his base at the moment. They easily picked off twenty Death Eaters, disarmed and bound them securely, before hiding them in a small clearing in the woods surrounding the manor.

Eventually they snuck in, getting caught in a duel with a few of the Death Eaters who were guarding Voldemort inside the manor. They won fairly easily but still got struck by a few stray curses, hence their current bruised and bloody appearances in the Headmaster’s office.

Entering Voldemort’s chambers, Snape quickly disarmed and bound Wormtail, which left Harry facing Voldemort. The confrontation had not been pleasant, but it had ended in Harry’s favour. Particularly satisfying to Harry was the fact that Voldemort had been relying on the effect created by the brother wands. Harry had come prepared for that and it was Voldemort’s ultimate mistake. Harry cast the _Avada Kedavra_ even as he used his seeker reflexes to avoid Voldemort’s own curse sent his way. 

Voldemort was dead.

Harry and Snape had Apparated back to Hogwarts. Snape had quickly gone to his chambers for healing and pain killing potions for the two of them before meeting back with Harry in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore had already contacted Shacklebolt and other members of the Order and sent them to the manor house. Now Dumbledore sent Harry and Snape to the potions master’s quarters to clean up and rest before the evening’s celebration.

In the peace and quiet of the professor’s rooms, they took turns showering. Dobby served them lunch and Dumbledore made sure that they were left undisturbed to get some much needed rest. Snape sent Harry to his spare room and they both slept through the afternoon.

~*~*~*~

Late in the afternoon, Harry awoke and stumbled out to Snape’s sitting room and flopped unceremoniously onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

Snape, currently sitting in a side chair, raised an eyebrow. “Not ready to wake, Harry?”

Harry sent him a half hearted glare, before giving it up and sighing. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to go out and face everyone. It’s going to be chaos,” he said with a grimace.

“Indeed,” Snape said sardonically.

Harry snorted. “You have to go up there too, you know.”

“I must admit that I’m not particularly looking forward to dealing with the masses,” Snape said. “But compared to events from my past, this will likely be an improvement.”

Harry’s expression turned to one of compassion and understanding, as well as wonder. “All that is really over for us, isn’t it? Neither one of us will ever have our lives ruled by Voldemort ever again.”

Snape nodded in agreement. “I often wondered if I would ever live to see this day. I must say that I intend to enjoy it now that it has actually occurred.”

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. “I suppose you’re right, but it all still seems so surreal.”

For several minutes both became lost in their own thoughts. Then Harry brightened and sat up straight, calling for Dobby. He requested a set of clothing and robes from Dobby, who gleefully complied and quickly returned with the clothing Harry asked for.

Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry gave him a wicked grin. “I agree with you—I fully intend to enjoy myself.”

“By shocking everyone?” Snape asked, clearly amused.

“Yes,” Harry smirked. “I think it will prove to be quite entertaining.” And with that said, Harry bounced happily back to the spare room to get dressed for the evening.

~*~*~*~

“Ready?” Snape asked.

They were purposefully late in arriving for the feast. If they had to perform as guests of honour for this celebration, they were going to go all out and enjoy it—on their own terms. Rendering everyone speechless was sure to prove quite entertaining.

Harry smirked and nodded before waving the wand he was carrying and opening the main doors into the Great Hall. They stood in the doorway as all eyes immediately turned to them and the room silenced.

The room was packed full of people. In addition to the regular house tables, there were many other small tables situated in any available space. 

Harry and Snape exchanged identical smirks after looking out on all of the gobsmacked faces.

“I would say that we have succeeded with our current mission, Harry,” Snape said conversationally.

“Indeed, Severus,” Harry said, his tone equally as friendly. “We seem to have succeeded at rendering them all speechless.”

Snape gazed around the room once again, as they began strolling casually towards the front of the hall. “Quite a feat considering that there appears to be at least twice as many people as usual in the Great Hall this evening.”

Harry looked around the room again himself. “I think you’re right. And somehow I don’t think they’re shocked because we killed Voldemort and captured a slew of Death Eaters early this morning.”

“Hmmm,” Snape mused. “Perhaps it is our appearance and choice of attire?”

They stopped in the middle of the room and studied each other for a moment. 

Snape was wearing resplendent dress robes in a dark forest green with silver trim and embroidery. Traditional Slytherin colours, yet they had never been seen on Snape before. The man had always worn black, solid black. His hair was freshly washed and the silky, shiny hair was tied back with a dark green ribbon. No grease to protect it from potion brewing tonight and no reason to keep up dour appearances for the sake of a dual life. 

Technically Harry’s physical appearance wasn’t changed. His hair was still the unruly mess that it always was. Unusual though, was his choice of attire. Harry had also chosen to wear Slytherin colours, but it wasn’t the same effect as Snape’s elegant appearance in his formal wizard’s robes. 

Harry had on black leather trousers and black leather ankle boots. His button down silk shirt was a brilliant emerald green that matched the colour of his eyes; the top buttons were left undone and the shirt wasn't tucked, lending to a casual appearance. Truly Slytherin were the robes he’d shouldered over the top of his clothes but left unbuttoned. They were standard black school robes with the green trim and Slytherin crest on the front.

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe,” he said as they began walking again through the room that was still extremely quiet, as everyone stared. “But it could be the fact that we are holding a civil conversation. You know, since we hate each other and all.”

“Ah, yes,” Snape answered, his tone just as thoughtful as Harry’s as they meandered through the throngs of people. “We have given all outward appearances of loathing each other.”

Harry nodded and glanced around the room again. “I have to wonder if we have shocked them too much. They are awfully quiet still.”

“Indeed,” Severus smirked. “Perhaps you should wait a bit before you shock them any further.”

Harry sent Severus a look of mock disappointment. “I’m so looking forward to that though,” he pouted.

“Killing the Dark Lord was a good thing, but you doing not want to kill all these poor people by overloading them with too much shock all at once,” Snape lectured in his best professorial tones. “Besides, saving it will allow you the pleasure of shocking them all once again later.” 

Harry visibly quivered in delight, closing his eyes briefly with a stunning smile gracing his features. 

“Or simply give you pleasure,” Snape said wryly, “regardless of the shock value.”

Harry opened his eyes and gave Snape a wickedly sly grin. “I must admit I’m looking forward to it for more than one reason.”

“Indeed,” Snape said dryly, shaking his head.

They had finally reached the Head Table after their stroll through the Great Hall. Turning serious, they bowed to Dumbledore as they had that morning. 

Dumbledore bowed in return but he was chuckling as he did so. “Welcome, Gentlemen,” he greeted them warmly.

“Good Evening,” Harry and Snape both returned the greeting.

Dumbledore gave them a huge smile and his eyes were twinkling more than either Snape or Harry had ever witnessed. “Since the pair of you does not seem to be uncomfortable speaking in front of a crowd, might I suggest that you address everyone about the events of this morning?”

Harry and Snape exchanged a smirk once again, but then Snape gave a curt nod while Harry answered, “Yes, sir.”

They turned back to face the crowd and actually address them directly this time. Snape put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. They had already discussed this speech earlier. Harry took a deep breath and began.

“As you’ve all heard, Voldemort was killed this morning.” Many people still flinched at the sound of his name, but Harry ignored them.

“You all know that he tried to kill me as a baby and didn’t succeed. The Wizarding community placed me on a pedestal long before I ever even knew that I was a wizard. Many of you do not realize that I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I turned eleven when I received my Hogwarts letter, which means that most of you knew who I was long before I did,” he said, bringing several chuckles from the crowd.

Harry smiled ruefully. “I was famous and didn’t have a clue as to why I should be since I hadn’t done anything. But my destiny was prophesized before I was even born. I was destined to fight against the Dark Lord of our times.”

He shrugged. “And that’s what I’ve been doing since my first year at Hogwarts. He’s tried to kill me at least once almost every year. Well, this morning I finally killed him.”

The crowd broke out in cheers and started clapping, but Harry remained silent and stared out at all the people. After a couple of minutes Harry raised a hand for silence. Gradually the room quieted down again to listen to what else Harry had to say. 

“I’m glad everyone is so happy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m extremely happy he’s finally gone myself. It’s not easy being at the top of the hit list for an evil dark lord.” He smiled ruefully, bringing about more laughter from the crowd.

Harry turned very serious as he looked out upon all the people gathered there. “I know this is just going to make me even more famous, but everyone needs to realize something very important. There’s no possible way I could’ve ever defeated Voldemort by myself. Many, many people helped make it possible and there’s no way I could actually name them all, but there’s at least a few in particular that I wish to mention.”

He gestured behind him at the Head Table. “Professor Dumbledore has worked extremely hard in the fight against Voldemort, as you are all aware. Also, my best friends Ron and Hermione have always been there to support me and they’ve helped me many times as I worked to fight against Voldemort.” He sent his friends a huge grin and they beamed at him in return. 

He looked up at Snape standing next to him and gave a gentle smile. “Professor Snape did not cast the final blow, but he actually did far more than I ever did to defeat Voldemort.”

Snape began shaking his head, but Harry just smirked. “Seems he’s not any fonder of fame than I am.” 

Snape sent Harry a death glare but Harry side stepped to get away from him and gave him a wicked grin, causing the crowd to laugh at their antics.

Harry turned back to face them. “Seriously, he’s saved my life a number of times. Unknown to almost everyone, he’s spent loads of hours training and preparing me to fight. Most of you have also been unaware that he has been serving as a spy for many, many years, gathering information that’s been used to save countless other lives. It is due to a potion that he created that made it possible for me to kill Voldemort without the possibility of him ever returning.”

He paused, taking a deep breath and staring down at the ground. Snape stepped close and once again placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder. This time Snape spoke up and addressed the crowd. 

“The last three days in particular have not been easy. I refuse to go into detail as to what all occurred. Suffice it to say, Harry Potter fulfilled his destiny and the Dark Lord is dead. As well, we were able to capture most of his followers, who are now in custody. Now we have a feast waiting for us and I see no point in ruining everyone’s appetites just to satisfy morbid curiosity,” he sneered, causing Harry to look up at him and grin. 

“You’re detracting from the shock value when you let everyone know that you’re still the snarky bastard of our usual potions professor.” Harry smirked as he danced out of reach once again.

The room broke out into surprised laughter and any tension that had built up was now broken.

Snape glared. “Potter, I can still take points, you know.” 

“But you won’t ‘cause you love me,” Harry sing-songed, grinning broadly.

Snape sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are an insufferable brat,” he muttered, his voice still carrying throughout the hall.

Harry stepped forward again. “I am the insolent child in your life, and I offer my deepest thanks to you for actually saving my life and doing everything possible to keep me safe all these years. Thank you.” And he threw his arms around Snape, giving him a huge hug. 

Stunning the crowd once again, Snape returned the hug. When they stepped away from each other, both onyx and emerald eyes were suspiciously bright and many throughout the room were openly crying.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Severus, Harry, if you’d like to take your seats? I think it is time to eat. Any other revelations and announcements can wait until after dinner.”

~*~*~*~

While Severus had taken his seat at the Head Table, Harry had made his way over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron opened up a seat between them. He was currently attempting to eat while being bombarded with questions.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so glad you’re alright,” Hermione said. We were so worried about you.” 

“I’m fine, Hermione.”

“Well, you certainly look fine,” Seamus said lasciviously.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, licking her lips. “You do look hot in those clothes, Harry. Even despite the robes,” she added.

Harry sent them a wicked grin and winked. 

“But, Harry,” Ron whinged. “Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?”

“That would be one of the other ‘revelations and announcements’ that is waiting until after dinner.”

“Is it because you’ve obviously become friends with Snape?” Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. “Partly.”

“What do you mean ‘partly’,” she asked suspiciously, but Harry ignored her question. It wasn’t hard to do when Ron piped up almost immediately.

“And when did you become friends with the greasy git anyway?” Ron was still whinging about everything because nothing much was making sense to him.

Harry glared at his best friend dangerously, and Ron held his hands up defensively. “Alright, alright, I got the message,” he muttered.

Harry turned his attention back to his plate. 

“I’m guessing all those detentions Harry had weren’t actually detentions,” Neville spoke up quietly.

Harry looked up and glanced across the table at Neville. “Some were,” he said ruefully. Then he smirked again. “But you’re right. Most were training or strategy sessions.”

“How come you never told us anything?” Hermione asked quietly.

Harry sighed. He’d known this question was going to come up. “Not even Dumbledore knew. It was just too important not to let any information leak. Lives depended on it.”

“It just seems so strange to see you being all . . . friendly with Snape,” Ron grimaced.

“I realize it’s strange,” Harry said seriously. “But he really has done an awful lot for me. I literally couldn’t have defeated Voldemort without him, if nothing else.”

“Yes, well, that’s actually what we should be focusing on right now,” Hermione said decisively. “Congratulations, Harry!”

“Yeah, you’re finally free, mate,” Ron said with a grin for Harry finally.

Harry grinned as the Gryffindors started congratulating him, and he gave up on the idea of eating. After a bit, he got up and made his way over to some of the extra tables that had been set up around the room. 

Seeing him coming, Molly Weasley got out of her chair and rushed over to Harry and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. He hugged her back tightly. “Oh, Harry, we’re so proud of you,” she gushed.

Mr. Weasley gently pried his wife off of Harry and shook his hand, beaming at him. “You’ve done well,” he said proudly.

“Yeah, mate,” Fred said with a grin.

“Congratulations on taming,” George began.

“The snarky bastard,” Fred added.

“Didn’t think it could be done,” George finished.

Harry and the younger Weasleys broke out into laughter.

“Fred! George!” Mrs. Weasley admonished. Mr. Weasley, however, was working to suppress his own smile. 

“I think, sons, that it is more of an accomplishment to have defeated you-know-who,” Mr. Weasley attempted to interject.

“Yeah, yeah,” George said, waving his hand dismissively.

“That was still an entrance.”

“Worthy of ranking up there.”

“With our exit,” Fred finished with a grin.

Harry gave them a mock bow. “Why thank you, kind sirs,” he said pleasantly, causing another round of laughter. 

After that, Harry made his way around the rest of the tables, shaking everyone’s hands or accepting hugs as they congratulated him. Many of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were seated and he made sure to greet Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mrs. Figg, Mad Eye Moody, and all the others. 

Eventually he made his way over to Remus Lupin. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Harry threw himself into Remus’ arms. 

“Congratulations, Harry,” Remus said quietly. “Your parents and Sirius would be very proud of you. I’m proud of you as well.”

Harry looked up at him, tears finally flowing down his cheeks. “Thank you, Remus,” he said shakily. “I just wish they were here.”

“I know, Harry,” Remus said soothingly. “So do I. But at least it’s finally over.” Harry buried his face back in Remus’ robes and they stood quietly together for several minutes. Finally they parted and Remus gently wiped away Harry’s tears. 

Gradually it dawned on Harry that the room had gone quiet again. Glancing around, Harry realized that everyone seemed to be about done with dinner.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry made his way back up to the raised platform where the Head Table sat. He turned to address the crowd once again. 

The crowd was sombre and the general feeling of the room was quite depressed. Head bowed, Harry finally began to speak softly.

“While we are here to celebrate, it’s also important to remember all those who lost their lives in this war. We mourn them and miss their daily presence in our lives.” Harry stopped and tried to swallow the lump that was lodging in his throat. 

Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder comfortingly, Harry glanced up and met the eyes of his professor. Snape handed Harry a goblet. “I think a toast is in order,” he said softly.

Harry accepted the goblet, took a deep breath and nodded. Harry raised his head proudly and gazed out upon the crowd again. “I propose a toast in remembrance to all of those who lost their lives. They will never be forgotten.” He raised his goblet to the crowd then drank deeply, with everyone following his lead and drinking to those who were gone.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Harry, I do believe you still wish to explain a couple more things?” Receiving Harry’s nod, he continued. “After that, we can all retire to the lawns where I do believe we can continue this celebration with a spectacular fireworks display.”

The crowd murmured its agreement and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry’s wicked grin returned.

“I’m sure all of you are wondering why I’ve chosen to wear Slytherin robes this evening. I know some of you have guessed that it’s out of respect to my obvious alliance with Professor Snape.” Many people nodded their heads in agreement.

“This is partially true,” Harry acknowledged. “But I have other reasons as well. First years arriving at Hogwarts are sorted into the four different houses by the sorting hat. All of you know that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Those of you who were here that night might remember that the hat took awhile to decide where to place me. That’s because it strongly wanted to sort me into Slytherin.”

Harry smirked into the stunned silence his announcement generated. “I asked it not to because I didn’t want to become an _evil dark wizard_ ,” he said sarcastically. 

“Well, thankfully I’ve grown up since then. I’ve learned that evil wizards can come from all houses,” he said, his expression dark. “Peter Pettigrew is a good example of that. He was a Gryffindor, yet he betrayed my parents and helped Voldemort return, as well as whatever other nasty deeds he performed.”

He took a deep breath. “The point I’m trying to make is that it’s not the house that makes a person evil. We’re sorted into the different houses because of the traits that we as individuals possess. I’d have to say that I’m well known for my Gryffindor bravery,” he added with a wry smile.

The Gryffindors and many others cheered and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. “That bravery has helped me many times over the years. However, mixing that bravery with the lauded Slytherin cunning is what helped me to finally defeat Voldemort. I mixed my own Slytherin cunning with that of two Slytherins until we came up with the final plans.”

Everyone looked questioningly at Harry, then at the Slytherin table. Harry smirked again. “Yes, I did say two Slytherins. Professor Snape was one of them.” Harry nodded at him in acknowledgement. “One other person has yet to be recognized for all that they’ve done. I’ve essentially had my own personal spy over the last year. He provided a lot of valuable information that helped save lives and was instrumental in making these final plans a success.”

“Who is it?” someone shouted.

Harry grinned mischievously and began to slowly walk towards the Slytherin table. “One of the concerns I had with fighting Voldemort,” he said conversationally, “was the fact that we had brother wands, making them useless in duelling each other. You all know that the wand chooses the wizard because the magic is compatible. Using another person’s wand is generally not nearly as effective, and using an ineffective wand is not at all practical when you’re going up against a Dark Lord.”

Harry slipped the wand from his pocket and began twirling it. “Every once in a while two people are themselves quite compatible, which means that their wands can be used interchangeably. I happened to borrow such a wand for my confrontation with Voldemort.”

He stopped in front of Draco and held out the wand. Draco slowly stood and took a wand from the pocket of his own robes. They exchanged and then slipped their own wands away in their pockets. 

In the stunned silence that was encompassing the Great Hall once again, Harry raised an eyebrow in question. A smirk slowly graced Draco’s features and he nodded.

Harry reached out and grasped the front of Draco’s robes and pulled him close until their bodies were flush against each other. Slowly their lips met and eyes fluttered shut. Harry’s hands moved up until they were tangled in Draco’s hair even as Draco’s hands slipped around Harry’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

What started as a tender kiss, quickly progressed into a heated display between the two. Even as they became oblivious to anyone but each other, the gobsmacked people surrounding them looked on. No one had any doubts where Draco’s hands had gone to underneath Harry’s robes and the almost desperate kisses turned into an open mouthed duelling of tongues.

There was only one person not shocked by the exhibition being performed. “Potter! Malfoy!” Snape barked out. “What have I told you two about doing that in front of me?”

They ignored him and no one was sure if Harry and Draco had even heard Snape as they continued to tantalize one another. Snape pulled his wand, pointed it at the two and muttered a spell.

Harry and Draco were suddenly drenched head to toe with cold water. Spitting and spluttering, they turned identical glares on their potions professor, who simply smirked at them in return.

Harry flicked his hand, rendering him and Draco dry once again. “Was that really necessary?” 

“Shock value is one thing, Harry,” Snape said, his lips twitching. “Blatant exhibitionism in front of young children goes beyond limits.”

Harry and Draco exchanged a look and shrugged. Snape probably had a point. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and stepped onto the bench, then the Slytherin table, tugging Draco along with him. 

Draco studied the wide eyed stares of all the students, families, professors, and ministry officials. He turned his head to look at Harry. “I think you’ve made them all forget that we’re actually here because you defeated the Dark Lord this morning,” he drawled.

Harry snickered and placed a quick kiss on Draco’s lips before turning to address the crowd one last time. “Everyone, as most of you know, this is Draco Malfoy. What you all didn’t know was that he’s been my boyfriend for the last year. It had to be kept secret to protect his life as well as my own, for reasons I’m sure you can figure out by yourselves.”

Harry turned back to Draco. “What do you say? Shall we go outside now to enjoy the fireworks display that was promised?”

Draco gave Harry a gentle and genuine smile that shocked everyone who knew the Slytherin Ice Prince. “Whatever you want.” 

Then the Ice Prince of Slytherin was back as he turned to his housemates and waved his hand imperiously at all of the goblets still lining the table. Everyone quickly snatched them off the table, clearing the path for Harry and Draco to walk the length of the table before jumping off the end.

They strode out of the Great Hall together, hand in hand, heads held high, leaving the chaos that erupted in their wake.

~~Finite~~


End file.
